


Odgłosy ciszy

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Character Death, Deaf Harry, Disabled Character, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Mute Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami tragedia nie musi być tragedią. Czasami może być początkiem zupełnie nowego, lepszego życia. Czasem dzięki niej można odnaleźć prawdziwe miejsce w życiu. Nie wszyscy jednak potrafią się z nią pogodzić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odgłosy ciszy

Ogień trzaskał wesoło w kominku, kiedy mężczyzna wszedł do mieszkania i zabrał się za rozpinanie kurtki, zdejmowanie butów i rozwijanie szalika. Wrócił właśnie z rutynowego spaceru w okolice traktu kolejowego, gdzie zawsze siadał na szczycie pobliskiego wzgórza i obserwował mknące po torach pociągi. Dziś jeden z nich nie miał szczęścia i zepsuł się akurat wtedy,  kiedy on tam był i kiedy miał szansę na to popatrzeć. Wagony pociągu były czerwone i wypełnione ludźmi, którzy z niecierpliwością oraz zirytowaniem zaczęli wyglądać przez okna, zastanawiając, się co takiego przerwało ich podróż. Pociąg wyglądał bardzo zachęcająco i mężczyzna wyobraził sobie, że jego drzwi otwierają się w geście zapraszającym do szalonej, pełniej przygód podróży w nieznane. W jego wyobraźni on wsiadał do niego i od tego momentu, od tego dnia rozpoczynała się wyprawa jego życia, w której nabywał nową osobowość, ponieważ starą musiał oddać. Był to koszt biletu, być może spory, ale w jego mniemaniu warty swojej ceny. Teraz czekała na niego już tylko inna, nowa kraina. Jedna, a może wiele krain, które chciały zostać odkryte, poznane i zrozumiane. Owszem, jego stare „ja” umarło, ale narodziło się nowe, lepsze i odważniejsze. To „ja” chciało żyć, a nie tylko imitować życie marną egzystencją, trwającą dzień za dniem w tym samym smutnym koszmarze. I kiedy już pociąg ruszał, a mężczyzna otworzył oczy, by móc napawać się czekającą go podróżą, zobaczył, że to nie on się przemieszcza, tylko pociąg, który obserwował. Uśmiechnął się.  
Harry Potter nachylający się nad kubkiem ciepłej kawy miał taki sam uśmiech i podobne marzenia, chociaż on właśnie z takiej podróży wrócił. Trwała ona w jego mniemaniu o wiele za długo, a teraz wreszcie mógł swobodnie powiedzieć, że nauczył się żyć zwykłym, prozaicznym życiem człowieka, któremu nikt nie przykleił na czoło etykietki „Wybawiciel”. Jego pociąg miał wiele stacji, lepszych i gorszych, na niektórych nawet się nie zatrzymywał, tylko kazał mu w biegu wyskakiwać i w nie mniejszym pośpiechu do siebie wracać. W tej chwili były to już jednak jedynie wspomnienia, którymi zapełniał wolny czas i puste kartki papieru.  
Podróż Harry'ego Pottera dobiegła końca w momencie, kiedy stracił słuch. Zamiast rozpaczy i załamania odnalazł w sobie spokój i szczęście. Po raz pierwszy cieszył się życiem, siedząc przed kominkiem, pijąc kawę i bardzo powoli rozkładając „Proroka”. Czekał na nową przygodę, która jednak nie będzie wymagała wskakiwania do rozpędzonych pociągów. Nie wiedział jeszcze, że przeznaczenie ma wobec niego inne plany. Czerwone wagony już nabierały rozpędu. Gwizd, którego nie byłby w stanie usłyszeć oznajmiał, że pora wyruszyć do nowego, nieznanego, a zarazem tak bardzo znajomego celu.

  
***

  
Draco siedział na kanapie z nogą założoną na nogę. Przez jej oparcie przewieszony był jego podróżny płaszcz, a obok stał cylinder, na którym leżały czarne skórzane rękawiczki. Byłby to obraz idealnego panicza, gdyby nie roziskrzone, szare oczy wpatrujące się w stojącą na szklanym stoliku filiżankę z kawą. Tylko Pansy potrafiła parzyć ją tak, że nawet kropla na czubku języka wprawiała mężczyznę w błogostan.  
— Musisz, po prostu musisz mi kiedyś wyjawić, jak ci się to udaje — powiedział władczym tonem, który jakoś mięknął z każdym kolejnym milimetrem, gdy jego ciało zbliżało się do upragnionego trunku.  
— Nic nie muszę, Draco — zaśmiała się i podsunęła mu bliżej filiżankę. — A twoja kawowa obsesja mnie po prostu bawi.  
— Pansy, ja proszę, a wiesz, że Malfoyowie wcale nie tak łatwo o coś proszą — mruknął nisko.  
Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i roześmiała się.  
— Dostałam ją od Pottera i podobnie jak ty mnie, ja męczyłam jego o recepturę i tajniki jej parzenia — wyjaśniła.  
Draco uniósł brwi i odgarnął z czoła niesforne kosmyki włosów.  
— A od kiedy ty spotykasz się z Potterem? — spytał.  
— Właśnie, kochanie, jest coś, o czym nie wiem? — doszedł ich śmiech od strony drzwi.  
Pansy prychnęła i spojrzała na swojego męża z politowaniem.  
— I mówi to ten, który wcale nie znika tam na mecze.  
— Kibicujemy przeciwnym drużynom — wyjaśnił. — A on tak żywiołowo reaguje.  
Draco patrzył się na nich, jakby doszedł właśnie do wniosku, że podmienili mu przyjaciół.  
— Przepraszam, że się wtrącę, ale mówicie o Harrym Potterze?  
— Nie, o Świętym Mikołaju — zakpiła Pansy. — Wiesz co, Draco, ty już nie tylko jesteś ignorantem, ale na dodatek zaczyna się z ciebie robić introwertyk. Kiedy ostatni raz czytałeś „Proroka” albo odwiedziłeś kogoś, kto nie jest nami, co?  
— Praca pochłania cały mój czas — zauważył mężczyzna, przewracając oczami.  
— I właśnie dlatego za karę odwiedzisz Pottera. Pora zabrać się za ciebie, bo inaczej zdziwaczejesz do reszty — stwierdziła.  
— Jak to do reszty?!  
Pansy i Blaise roześmiali się i godzinę później machali do wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwego, a zarazem złego przyjaciela, który miał wykonać zadanie prawie niemożliwe do zrealizowania — zejść piętro niżej, zapukać do drzwi i być miłym. Draco Malfoy nie był miły, nie, jeśli w drzwiach spotykał ciemnowłosych, zielonookich, byłych rywali o zbyt szerokich uśmiechach.

  
***

  
— Potter, nie uśmiechaj się tak do mnie — warknął Draco, grzebiąc w misce z cukierkami w poszukiwaniu swoich ulubionych, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że mężczyzna i tak go nie usłyszy. Jęknął sfrustrowany i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Harry siedział na kanapie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, bosymi stopami i szerokim, prawie dziecięcym uśmiechem. Draco musiał przyznać, że pogodne usposobienie Pottera pasowało do jasnego pomieszczenia wypełnionego książkami poustawianymi bez ładu i składu na stojącym niedaleko kominka regale.  
„Zupełnie jak jego włosy” pomyślał Malfoy, przyglądając się chaosowi panującemu na półkach, gdzie w zasadzie znajdowały się nie tylko książki, ale również figurki, ramki, a nawet para skarpetek. Mężczyzna wygiął usta w ironicznym uśmiechu. Porządek nigdy nie był przymiotem i domeną Harry'ego Pottera. Na stoliku leżała jedna z książek, ta, którą mężczyzna aktualnie czytał, o czym świadczyła stercząca pomiędzy kartkami zakładka w postaci starego i sfastrygowanego zdjęcia.  
— Jestem tutaj tylko dlatego, że Pansy i Blaise’a naszła ochota na resocjalizowanie mnie — wyjaśnił, siadając naprzeciwko Pottera i starając się patrzeć na jego usta. — Uznali, że spotkanie z tobą lepiej zrobi mojemu introwertyzmowi. Nie, żebym jakoś wybitnie stronił od ludzi, ale pewna ich kategoria po prostu nie jest w stanie sprostać moim oczekiwaniom, a ja wcale nie oczekuję dużo. Oczytani, inteligentni, nie mówiący zbyt wiele i na swój sposób ciekawi, sam powiedz, to nie tak znowu dużo, prawda?  
Harry pokiwał głową, nadal uśmiechając się szeroko. Przekrzywił ją lekko, uważnie obserwując usta Malfoya, które wyrzucały z siebie słowa, jakby ten długo do nikogo nie mówił albo nie było zbyt wielu chętnych do słuchania go.  
— I właśnie dlatego, Potter, masz się nie ekscytować tym, że tu jestem. Zaraz sobie stąd pójdę i zapomnę o tobie. Nieważne, że mieszkasz zaraz pod moimi przyjaciółmi. Ja zapomnę o tym, że to ty, i ta twoja głuchota też mnie nie obchodzi. W ogóle mnie nie obchodzisz, bo dlaczego Potter miałby interesować Malfoya?  
Mniej więcej w połowie monologu mężczyzny Harry ściągnął ze stołu pergamin oraz pióro i naskrobał na nim kilka słów, po czym pomachał Malfoyowi ręką przed oczami i odwrócił kartkę.  
— Dużo mówię, ja dużo mówię? Potter, nie rozśmieszaj mnie, ja wcale dużo nie mówię! — warknął i spojrzał na swój kubek. Kawa, którą przyniósł mu mężczyzna, kiedy ten się u niego pojawił, parowała jeszcze niedawno i wydawała aromatyczny zapach po uniesieniu do ust, teraz zaś okazała się chłodną i niedobrą. Westchnął i doszedł do wniosku, że jest to sygnał do tego, by zacząć się zbierać. Spędził w towarzystwie Pottera, którego spodziewał się zastać załamanego i pokonanego przez własną potrzebę bycia bohaterem, o kilka godzin za wiele, by wciąż móc udawać, że jego egzystencja absolutnie nic go nie obchodzi, że Potter to Potter, głupi Złoty Chłopiec. Od dziś stał się on nieco mniej Potterem, a więcej Harrym. Zwykłym facetem, mieszkającym w słonecznym mieszkaniu piętro niżej niż przyjaciele Dracona.

  
***

  
Hermiona zawsze uważała, że przyjaźń jest czymś, czego nie można złamać, że przyjaciół nie podzielą tak trywialne sprawy jak choroba jednego z nich, że właśnie tragedie umacniają związki między ludźmi i budują najbardziej trwałe fundamenty. To, jak bardzo się pomyliła, uderzyło w nią w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.  
Minęło kilka lat od tamtego wydarzenia, a ona wciąż pamiętała tą małą salkę w Świętym Mungu, zasłane białą pościelą łóżko, na którym leżał, dłoń lekarza na jej ramieniu i informację o tym, że jej najlepszy przyjaciel już nigdy nie usłyszy jej głosu, że w zasadzie niczego już nie usłyszy. Nie potrafiła wyrzucić z umysłu szoku odmalowanego na twarzy Rona, jego oskarżycielskich słów, że to nie miało być tak. Nie miało, ale stało się. Rzeczywistość nie jest sprawiedliwa, nie kieruje się zrozumiałymi pobudkami. Czasami dobrzy kończą źle, a źli dobrze. Prawdziwe życie zbudowane jest z paradoksów, które są tak trwałe w swojej pozornej kruchości, że nawet wiara w sprawiedliwość ich nie zniszczy, chociaż po zastanowieniu nie można nie założyć, że zwykły łom nie przydałby się bardziej.  
Mijały miesiące i Hermiona z przerażeniem zauważała, że zachowanie Harry'ego było całkowicie inne, niż się spodziewali. Zamiast załamanego mężczyzny na łóżku siedział uśmiechnięty człowiek, który patrzył we własną przyszłość z planami i pomysłami. Nie było w nim poczucia straty, jego celem było uwolnić się spod jarzma bycia bohaterem i akurat to mu się bez wątpienia udało. Gorzej, że z jego zachowaniem nie umiał pogodzić się Ron. Najpierw próbował, liczył, że Harry jest w szoku, że mu to minie. Kiedy nie mijało, zaczął się irytować. Wreszcie pewnego jesiennego popołudnia gorycz przebrała miarę.  
— Nie jesteś tym Harrym, którego poznałem. Nie jesteś tym, z którym się zaprzyjaźniłem i widzę, że nie masz zamiaru się zmieniać.  
Do dziś pamiętała zaskoczenie odmalowane w zielonych oczach jej przyjaciela i Rona górującego nad nim z zaciętą miną. Tego samego, który okręcił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Wielka przyjaźń, która przetrwała Voldemorta i zwyciężyła różnice poglądowe, rozpadła się w drobny mak tylko dlatego, że jedno z nich zaczęło się zmieniać. Harry czekał na Rona jeszcze długo, ale ten już nigdy nie przyszedł, nie napisał, ani nawet nie chciał, by ktokolwiek cokolwiek mu na ten temat mówił.  
Hermiona przymknęła oczy, by pozbyć się natrętnych wizji przeszłości. Nie można było cofnąć czasu, nie można było zmusić Rona, by chociaż próbował zrozumieć. Jedyne, co jeszcze można było zrobić, to wyciągnąć rękę, zapomnieć i mieć nadzieję, że przyszłość rysuje się w bardziej optymistycznych barwach, że Rona Weasleya można jeszcze uratować przed nim samym.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i uniosła kieliszek z winem pod światło. Miało ciepły, bursztynowy kolor. Miała nadzieję, że był to znak równie dobrego początku. Sięgnęła po pergamin i zaczęła pisać.

  
***

  
Draco nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego kilka dni później ponownie znalazł się w mieszkaniu Pottera. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego zabrał ze sobą teczkę papierów i jakim cudem wylądował w sypialni mężczyzny, siedząc na brzegu jego łóżka i wypełniając jakiś arcyważny raport dla ministerstwa, podczas gdy Harry Potter leżał niedaleko niego na brzuchu i czytał książkę. Im bardziej chciał zapomnieć o tamtej dziwnej wizycie, tym częściej przypominał sobie szeroki uśmiech, jakim obdarzał go jego były rywal, jasność i przestronność jego mieszkania oraz uczucie, że w tym miejscu zamieszkały spokój i akceptacja. Fizyczność tych uczuć była niemal namacalna, to było coś, czego Draco nie doświadczał, przekraczając próg rezydencji jego rodziców, w której wciąż mieszkał. Owszem, była niezwykle wygodna, ale za to zimna i pusta z powodu mnóstwa niewykorzystanej przestrzeni. W końcu pogodził się z tym, że myśli o ponownym odwiedzeniu Pottera przeradzają się w czyny. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że zostanie powitany z uśmiechem i jak jakiś chłoptaś zaciągnięty do sypialni. Miał ochotę warknąć na Pottera, że co on sobie nie myśli, że on jest Malfoyem i spać z nim na pewno nie będzie. Wtedy zobaczył leżącą na łóżku otwartą książkę. Harry przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się chwilę teczce, po czym w ramionach Malfoya wylądowało pióro i kałamarz. I takim to właśnie sposobem Draco Malfoy spędzał kolejną godzinę w towarzystwie chyba najbardziej cichego człowieka, jakiego znał.  
— Jakie to uczucie? — zapytał nagle i poklepał się po czole, zły sam na siebie, że wciąż zapominał o jego głuchocie. Odłożył papiery na bok i trącił Pottera w ramię. Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego, a kąciki warg mężczyzny uniosły się lekko. Klepnął miejsce obok siebie i przyciągnął kałamarz. Draco wytrzeszczył oczy, ale musiał w duchu przyznać, że sam się w to wpakował. Położył się obok Pottera i podał mu pióro wraz pergaminem.  
— Pytałem, jakie to uczucie — powtórzył. Harry zamrugał i uniósł brwi w niemym pytaniu. — Zakochać się?  
Harry skrobnął coś na kartce i oddał ją Malfoyowi.  
— Normalnie znaczy jak? Potter, odrobina więcej wylewności. Kochałeś się w tej rudej dziewczynie, więc pewnie wiesz, jakie to uczucie — mruknął, uważając, by Harry miał jego usta w zasięgu wzroku. Ten jedynie przewrócił oczami i przyciągnął pergamin na chwilę, po czym znowu oddał go drugiemu mężczyźnie.  
— Jak to nie kochałeś? Ona kochała ciebie, a przynajmniej takie sprawiała wrażenie i zawsze się chwaliła, że ty ją również — zauważył i, nie czekając, sam podsunął zapisany papier pod nos Pottera. — A więc to tak, ona ciebie tak, ale ty jej nie — zaśmiał się, kiedy dostał świstek z powrotem. Pochylił się, by przeczytać zapisane małym druczkiem zdanie. — Dlaczego?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami i zamiast słów oddał Draconowi pergamin z jakimś bazgrołem.  
— Nie powiem, Potter, masz talent — mruknął ironicznie. — A więc przegrała w zawodach o twoje serce z genitaliami, tak? Biedna Weasley, musiała to bardzo przeżyć. W takim razie nie dowiem się od ciebie, jak to jest być zakochanym.  
Harry puścił do niego oczko i pochylił się nad pergaminem. Wysunął lekko język i przygryzając jego czubek, zaczął pisać, chociaż słowo „gryzmolił” pasowałoby bardziej, jakiś obszerny elaborat, który potem podsunął pod nos Dracona, szczerząc się niemal tak, jakby napisał dzieło sztuki.  
— A więc jeśli moje ciało oszaleje, umysł zniknie, a ja sam przestanę być sobą, to wtedy będzie znaczyło, że doświadczyłem stanu zakochania? Wiesz co, Potter, dochodzę do wniosku, że nie będę się zakochiwał, zbyt mocno cenię sobie to, kim jestem.  
Jedyną odpowiedzią ze strony Harryego był wybuch śmiechu, który sprawił, że nawet kąciki ust Draco uniosły się do góry.

  
***

  
Kiedy młody Malfoy wrócił do domu, panowała w nim atmosfera zwiastująca małą apokalipsę. Mogło to oznaczać tylko jedno — jego zwykle opanowani, chłodni, czasem wręcz posągowi rodzice odrywali w sobie ten pokład pasji, który kazał im stać naprzeciwko siebie i [i]mówić[/i]. Nie krzyczeć, ale mówić na tyle podniesionym głosem, by docierał on z gabinetu jego ojca aż do holu wejściowego. Draco tylko pokręcił z politowaniem głową, nie chcąc nawet zgadywać, co tym razem sprawiło, że w jego ojcu odzywał się instynkt posiadacza.  
Lucjusz Malfoy stał na środku swojego gabinetu, przyglądając się swej małżonce, która nonszalancko opierała się o jego biurko, a trzeba było przyznać, że było to bardzo cenne, prawie antyczne mahoniowe biurku, przechodzące w jego rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie. W tej chwili jednak nie tyle biurko było obiektem szczególnego zainteresowania mężczyzny, ile plany jego żony dotyczące kolejnej niezwykle ważnej rzeczy, z którą rozstania były w jego przypadku niezwykle trudne.  
— Kochanie, to tylko kilka dni — tłumaczyła spokojnie Narcyza, uważając, by nie przewrócić oczami i nie rozzłościć go jeszcze bardziej.  
— Ja wiem, co ty chcesz z nią zrobić — mruknął, łypiąc na swoją żonę nieprzychylnym okiem. — Ty chcesz ją ode mnie zabrać, chcesz mnie z nią rozdzielić, ale niedoczekanie twoje. Nie dostaniesz jej.  
— Lucjuszu, ta gałka w kształcie węża i tak ci za kilka dni odpadnie. Wiesz doskonale, że trzyma się ostatkami sił. Pozwól Borginowi ją naprawić — przekonywała.  
— Nie, kobieto, czy ty nie rozumiesz, że arystokrata bez laski to jak auror bez różdżki? — tłumaczył.  
— Oczywiście, że rozumiem, ale masz przecież jeszcze dwie inne laski, dlaczego właśnie ta? — zapytała, wzdychając.  
— Jest wyjątkowa, ponieważ to właśnie tę główkę głaskał kiedyś sam Czarny Pan i musisz zrozumieć, że nie można jej wymienić, zamienić, nawet dokleić. Nic z nią nie można zrobić, bo straci swój urok bycia [i]dotykaną[/i].  
— A co zrobisz, kiedy odpadnie? Czy wtedy twój upór będzie równie mocny? Zresztą, bądź sobie zaborczy w stosunku do laski dotykanej przez samego Lorda. Ja tylko chciałam pomóc — stwierdziła z irytacją i z gracją opuściła pomieszczenie.  
Lucjusz Malfoy został w gabinecie, głaszcząc swój skarb i zapewniając, że żaden Borgin czy ktokolwiek inny nie dostanie jej w swoje ręce. Laska arystokraty jest świadectwem jego pozycji, a Lucjusz lubił być na szczycie i póki nie musiał, nie miał zamiaru z niego schodzić. A jeśli gałka odpadnie? Cóż, od czego są czary, by przymocować ją z powrotem? 

  
***

  
Po policzkach Pansy płynęły strumyczki łez. Głowa Dracona, która właśnie wyłaniała się z jej kominka, była przezabawna tym bardziej, że mężczyzna mówił, zanim jeszcze był dobrze widoczny.  
— Ja nie wiem, co mam robić, bo z jednej strony to Potter, no wiem, ten wielki bohater naszego świata, ten sam, którego ja tak bardzo nienawidziłem i ten sam, który kłócił się ze mną przez sześć lat, by na siódmym roku uratować mi życie. A z drugiej strony to uśmiechnięty, pełen energii mężczyzna, który nagle nie ma ograniczeń, który po prostu cieszy się życiem.  
— Pociąga cię — zaśmiała się kobieta.  
— Nie, fascynuje mnie. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, jak przeszedł taką przemianę, co musiał zrobić, by w jego oczach zagościło takie szczęście. Jestem Malfoyem i odstępstwa od normy mnie interesują. Anomalie zawsze były pociągające, niecodzienne i jeśli ja odkryję kolejną, do tej pory niespotykaną, nadam naszemu nazwisku kolejny tytuł do kolekcji.  
— Tak, jesteś Malfoyem, który mówi jak nawiedzony naukowiec, ale przede wszystkim jesteś człowiekiem i odczuwanie sympatii czy pociągu w stosunku do innej żywej osoby jest naturalne. Wojna się skończyła, Draco, a normalne życie nie jest odpowiednie dla noszenia dawnych urazów. Pozwól sobie na odrobinę szczęścia i przestań brać pod uwagę to, jak owo szczęście ma na imię.  
— Sugerujesz, że mam poderwać Pottera?  
— Niekoniecznie poderwać, chyba że sam masz na to ochotę. Radzę ci po prostu dać temu szansę. Cokolwiek się dzieje, pozwól temu iść własnym biegiem. Jeśli będziecie mieli zostać przyjaciółmi, zostaniecie nimi, jeśli będziecie chcieli się pokochać, pokochacie. W swoim czasie coś się między wami rozwinie i jeżeli oboje nie będziecie od tego uciekać ani się tego wypierać, to po prostu stanie się w pewnym momencie częścią waszego życia.  
Głowa zniknęła, a Pansy podniosła się ze śnieżnobiałego dywanu i, chichocząc cicho, przysiadła się do swojego męża, który objął ją ramieniem i pokręcił ze śmiechem głową.  
— Jak z dzieckiem — stwierdził, cmokając kobietę w policzek. Jej chichot przeszedł w śmiech.  
W tym samym czasie Draco Malfoy aportował się pod apartamentowiec swoich przyjaciół i wszedł do środka. Niby nie robił tego po raz pierwszy, był przecież u Pottera już kilkanaście razy w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Dziś jednak, kiedy przekraczał ten próg, miał wrażenie, że wszystko jest inne i starał się za wszelką cenę przekonać samego siebie, że to tylko wynik tej głupiej rozmowy z Pansy.  
Draco Malfoy był dobry w zaprzeczaniu, a miłość w skradaniu się.

  
***

  
Pierwszą i bardzo jednoznaczną drogą do samozagłady jest założenie, że świat ma tylko dwie barwy. Czarną, przeznaczoną dla zła, i białą, przeznaczoną dla dobra. Błędne jest również założenie, że ludzi można sklasyfikować w podobny sposób, że dzielą się oni na szlachetnych i niecnych, na prawych i tych pozbawionych kręgosłupa moralnego. Obojętnie, jakie kryterium podziału nie zostałoby przyjęte, skrzywdzi ono zawsze tych znajdujących się w środku, niepasujących do żadnej kategorii. Co zrobić z człowiekiem, który kradnie dla zapełnienia żołądka, co zrobić z tymi, który zabijają w imię dobra albo z tymi, którzy nie robią nic, nie opowiadają się po żadnej stronie? Nie można powiedzieć, że są źli i zepsuci, ale też nie nazwiemy ich dobrymi.  
Nora pogrążała się w ruinie. Butwiejące deski, szare ściany, zniszczone meble i nienaturalnie kolorowy żółty kubek, nad którym pochylała się głowa z mnóstwem gęstych, rudych włosów. Tak właśnie skończył Ron Weasley, człowiek, dla którego świat miał tylko dwie barwy i który oceniał innych ludzi tylko jedną kategorią, bardzo surową, trzeba dodać. Dzielił ich na tych, którzy postępują zgodnie z tym, w co wierzył i na tych, którzy się temu sprzeciwiali. W tej kategorii Draco Malfoy był zawsze tym złym, a Harry Potter tym dobrym. Świat Rona Weasleya runął w momencie, gdy dobry Harry stał się obojętnym Harrym. Do tej pory poświęcający się za wszystko i wszystkich bohater, którego miał przyjemność być przyjacielem, zniknął, zapadł się w nicość, a świat czarodziejów wciąż go przecież potrzebował. Kto jak nie on miał wyłapywać pozostałych przy życiu popleczników Czarnego Pana? Kto jak nie on miał głosić nowym pokoleniom orędzie o pokoju i zwycięstwie dobra nad złem? Rudowłosy mężczyzna nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić, nie potrafił wybaczyć mu tego, że wybrał inną drogę.  
Trzasnęła stropowa belka, potem kolejna, a Ron wciąż siedział w miejscu, przesuwając palcem wskazującym po brzegu kubka. Nora waliła się jak domek z kart pchnięty tchnieniem wiatru. Drzewo poddawało się naporowi i łamało. Ukochany dom spadał mężczyźnie na głowę, a jedyne, o czym on mógł myśleć, było to, jak bardzo zawiódł się na przyjacielu. Nic nie było ważniejsze, nawet śmierć.  
Na zewnątrz Hermiona zaczęła biec w stronę zapadającego się budynku. Aportowała się na obrzeżach pola, chciała spokojnie pójść do niego i przemyśleć po drodze jeszcze raz, czy dobrze zrobiła przychodząc tutaj, czy słusznym było wyciągać do niego rękę. Zobaczyła w oddali chmurę pyłu. Zaczęła biec.  
— Ron! — wrzasnęła, próbując za wszelką cenę przekrzyczeć wrzawę wywołaną przez huk walących się desek. Wiedziała, że jest w środku. To właśnie tam się umówili, chcąc wreszcie rozmówić się z przeszłością, wyjaśnić sobie, co ich tak naprawdę poróżniło. Nie zdążyli.  
W życiu tak właśnie jest, że kiedy do drzwi jednych puka szczęście, do innych zagląda wszędobylska sprawiedliwość.  
  



End file.
